Manto Raydon
"This huge-sized manta delivers a storm that'll fry his foes into roasted chicken! Perfect for your worst archenemy, eh Wolf King?" ''-Guy Peters, '''talking about Manto Raydon to Wolfember, from the Scorpius Warriors animated series. Manto Raydon is a monster that appears in the Scorpius series. He is one of V.M.E.'s creations that will actually a boss in one of Gregory's in-planning games. His mission was to kill Gregory, as well as helping Wolfember to get the city to bow down to him. He seems to be a monster capable of using powerful electric attacks, and appears by hiding in dark clouds, making him a camouflaged predator. Physical Appearance Manto Raydon appears to be a purple backbody colored, colossal-sized manta, having yellow eyes and black pupils, a yellow underbody, electric patterns on his back, and an arrow at the end of the tail. Story In the beginning of one of the episodes, Wolfember orders Manto Raydon by V.M.E. to kill Gregory. However, the monster was too big to fit the Transporter, so Manto Raydon had to be delivered by air. As it arrives on Planet Scorpius, it appears to hide in deep, dark clouds, preventing itself from being seen. It begins to strike the city, only striking a few residents, but mostly whenever Gregory appeared, Manto Raydon never hesitated to fire his electric attacks to kill him. The monster soon takes over Scorpius City, allowing Wolfember to get what he always deserved: attention from the Scorpius City residents. Manto Raydon continued to fire electric blasts at Gregory until he is never seen in view. Gregory manages to hide, trying to figure out how to defeat the colossal-sized manta. His friends offered to help, but the monster avoids every single attack and blasts them. Tornado Twisterstorm appears, assisting the Scorpius Warriors by sucking up the dark clouds, then shooting it back at the monster. Outraged, Manto Raydon had no choice but to reveal himself. Gregory then hops onto Bicadrus, flying upwards to face off against Manto Raydon. Manto Raydon begins firing at will, giving Gregory "hot feet". Gregory gets hit by one of Manto Raydon's blasts, which sends him off of Bicadrus. After Gregory gets on Bicadrus, Manto Raydon begins firing a ball of huge electric energy at Gregory, following him like a missile. Gregory tends to actually avoid the shot, but even angrier, Manto Raydon begins shocking itself, then ramming into Gregory at full speed with its own charge. Gregory dodges five times, allowing the monster to stop its charge ramming attack. Gregory then gets hit by a Plasma orb, turning Gregory into Plasma Gregory. Plasma Gregory fires multiple shots at Manto Raydon, but the monster takes no damage from it, since it is the same element. However, upon seeing the electricity surging around Manto Raydon, Gregory figures its weakspot: its curved antennae. Gregory takes the perfect opportunity to body slam Manto Raydon five times until he brings it to the ground. Gregory struggles with swinging the huge manta, but tries until he manages to toss it into the air. With perfect aim, Plasma Gregory fires a ball of electric energy at Manto Raydon's curved antennae, giving it the ultimate shock, thus exploding in electricity. The monster was never heard from again. Trivia *Manto Raydon's appearance may resemble the ''Manta birostris. *Manto Raydon's curved antennae may act as plugs, as when Gregory grabs on them and sends jots of electricity from it to Manto Raydon, shocking him from the inside, like plugs do when they are plugged up into a wall. *Manto Raydon may be almost indestructible to every other attack, unless he is hit by his weakspot, which is his antennae.